


A Book on the Dragonborn by Lorel Veniotus

by RewaAllana



Series: Sayori's Skyrim [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, Boarding School, Civil War, Dragon's Keep, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mor Khazgur, Orphans, Sequel, The White Phial, Whiterun, Windhelm (Elder Scrolls), dovahkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana
Summary: Lorel Veniotus travels from Cyrodil to Skyrim to meet the Dragonborn. An adventure he was not ready for begins as he tries to write his book on the living legend who does not give away secrets easily.
Series: Sayori's Skyrim [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Intro by Regit

_“Regit_

_I’m very worried about Sayori. I fear she is over exhorting herself. She visited Dragon’s Keep and I could not get her to stay awake. Ram-Ku was with her and he told me they had both taken down at least three mammoths with Inigo and Vilja._

_Vilja is planning to go back to her own home while Inigo still insists he “pay his debt” or rent from the Riften Jail. He has also shared my worries and has suggested our sister takes time off._

_I don’t know. Ever since our father died, she’s been overworking herself. You’d think she’d relax after defeating the World-Eater._

_Also, are you aware you may have yet another niece? Her name is Kaiha and a Redguard. Sayori didn’t say where this one came about, but the little girl was there – claiming to be an apprentice._

_Inday"_

“What’s that from?” My son S’Bad asked me as I put the letter on our “for daddy only” dresser.

“Something from your Aunt Inday. Nothing interesting.”

“When are we going back there? I miss classes.”

“It’s not study season little one. Until then, you’re stuck with me and your sister.”

“Runa smells.”

“Do not!” His Nord sister yelled back.

Runa and S’Bad love each other but like any brother and sister, they fight a lot. But Runa will stick up for him against bullies like Braith or the Housecarl’s own children so I never worry.

I do worry that they may wish to have a mother, something I’m not sure I could do – but I also know they are happier with me than they were in that orphanage. I wish I knew who did kill that evil woman who tormented them.

Later that day, I happened upon Vilja in Whiterun while buying at the store. She is indeed preparing to leave. She is homesick. She has admitted she will miss us all terribly, especially Sayori.

“Is she alright?” I then asked.

“To be honest, she’s been helping too many people. Ram-Ku even had a bit of a tantrum saying he and his siblings hardly see her. The other day, we heard about a scuffle in the mountains and we found this little redgaurd at a cart with the bodies of her parents. I think it triggered poor Sayori but we got the girl out of there. Another niece for you I think.”

I knew Sayori was aware our mother was dead. Gallius had taken the effort to try and find her. I wasn’t sure if she knew the true story.

“If she keeps this up, she’ll have her own orphanage.”

“The stupid war has given Skyrim so many orphans.” Vilja told me; “I wish I could help at least one. You and Sayori have done well.”

I had helped Sayori bring children to both Honourhall Orphanage and Dragon’s Keep safely. As well as adopted my own children. Being orphans ourselves, we knew what these children were going through more than anyone.

“Inday sent me a letter” I said; “She’s worried. Pretty much what you said, she’s overworking.”

“Too many people believe the Dragonborn serves them.” Vilja said; “They don’t seem to already appreciate what she’s done. Sometimes, they don’t even know they are talking to the Dragonobrn. They treat her like some common mercenary.”

Vilja left to many sad goodbyes when I decided to write a letter to an old friend of mine.

Lorel Veniotus.

I had met him when I accidentally knocked him over in the Imperial City. He was only a few months older than I was. We went out for a drink and we have been pen pals ever since.

I finally told him that I knew the Dragonborn.

A few weeks later, I got a letter begging for me to meet him in Skyrim. He wanted to meet the Dragonborn and write about it.

I was more than happy. My sister needs the recognition.

_Lorel, will this introduction do? I do not care to write anymore. Don't want Sayori to know I was part of this. R_

_It's good. Thanks- L.V_


	2. Docks of Solitude

_"We tilled Skyrim's ground despite frozen toil. We tended the Kuama beneath Morrowind's soil.  _

_We hunted the Wamasu in Blackmarsh's glades. We three hearts had no need for blades.  _

_ Then they came from the seas folded steel in their hands.  They burned down our homes and ravaged our lands.  _

_Akaviri brought nothing but bloodshed and lies, our families were slain before our eyes. _

_ With three separate people they shared a cruel joke.  A choice between death or the yoke. _

_But then our three people knew what must be done, to end the oppression ou r three became one! _

_ Forged by war, the Ebonheart rose and drove the Akaviri back to the sea! _

_When the enemies begged for the mercey they lacked, three voices as one shouted Blood for the Pact! Forged by war our story be told. _

_ No shackles can hold us whether moonstone or gold." _

A sailor sang this song as our ship docked. The passengers got off the ship while I waited to listen till the end. I asked for the song's titles and wrote it down:

"Three Hearts As One".

From my experience, sailors bring the most interesting songs to the capital.

Both my mother's did not send a servant with me since they knew of Regit and that I would be safe. I took my bag and walked up the wooden stairs, pass the newly built orphanage and Regit - as he had said in his letter - was at the carriage. He welcomed with open arms, took my bags and helped me onboard. An Imperial man was with him and he introduced me to his "brother" Coda. 

"Regit will explain" he said.

Coda was a long black haired man who was a little shy but he did not react badly upon seeing me. I was quite glad about that. I had already had to deal with some passengers on the ship complaining of me.

I am an Orsimer. An Orc. And yes, my name is not "Orcish". My mother is indeed an Orc but I was raised by her and her Imperial wife. I know little of my father except he was also an orc and he was happy to help my mothers have a child for a sum of gold. My mother's did not wish to tell me the details even as I grew older and was teased for not knowing my father as well as being an Orc.

I don't know if I ever recovered from the teasing. I find making friends hard and coming out to Skyrim was something of a leap into the dark. But I couldn't pass the opportunity to meet and write about a living legend. My mother's wished me well and told me to be careful. They even gave me a steel sword to keep on me at all times.

As the carriage moved on and Regit and I caught up with many things, I started to feel less uncomfortable and even a little excited.

Little was I to know how this would all turn out for myself and those I would meet.

Note:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2-lGevvO2vw> for first song

Mods:

<https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/27542>


	3. Dragon's Nest

For most of the journey, Coda said very little. He seemed to drift off in a daydream. Regit, the joker that he was, used his tail to tickle his brother's nose every time it happened.

But as we got closer to our destination, he suddenly called out to Regit. He had spotted something.

"Stop!" Regit called out.

I then saw that Coda had spotted a child.

And orc child. Wearing what I could only describe as clothes for a young blacksmith.

"Batul?"

Regit got out as the carriage stopped.

"Yes sir" The girl wasn't at all afraid to see a red Khajiit in armor.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head. Tears in her eyes.

"My names Regit -".

"I know. You're Runa and S'bad's father. I played with them when I wasn't working. But I can never go back, I'm in so much trouble." The child wept; "The guard said I stole from the Warmaiden even though I said I lived there! The he chased me out of Whiterun and no onse came to find me."

Regit didn't need to ask anymore. He simply helped the weeping girl onto the carriage; "This one will send a letter to Ulfberth and Adrianne that your with Khajiit alright? We are off to Dragon''s Keep with these gentlemen."

"Why didn't they believe me?"

"Guards are blind deaf fools as my sister's good friend Inigo says."

I learned that the little girl's name was indeed Batul. A child orphaned by the civil war, she was taken in as an apprentice by the couple mentioned by Regit. The child seemed a bit young to be working at smithing - even as an orc, children on the smithing station always bothered me.

"This is Dragon's Nest" Coda said; "I'm sure our sister Inday is here."

The journey was further complicated with rain. Rain that I was not used to while Regit, Coda and little Batul barley noticed, I couldn't even see the great Dragon's Keep except the small lights from the little windows and I heard a bell calling for the children to come back inside.

Regit covered the child with a long coat and we rushed inside a building that I learned was the home of the school's Headmistress.

Inday Angianus was at her desk when we stomped in. She raised an eyebrow at her brothers but welcomed me; "Are you with your daughter sir?"

Regit quickly introduced the child and Inday took control. She took the girl upstairs while Coda and Regit offered me a much needed drink and a seat by the fire.

It was a while before Inday reappeared without Batul; "I swear you and Sayori keep finding these children just to fill up the school."

"Unless Ulfberth is willing to take her back -"

"Oh I know Adrianne will want her back. Ulfberth though? I doubt it." Inday knew what she was saying; "And where's the other two?"

"Leona's on her way back from Morthal. Another vampire incident." Coda said.

"And Sayori?"

No one seemed to know as Regit mumbled; "Oh..... Last time I knew, she was at Lakeview."

"Resting?"

"No."

She sighed; "She's going to end up killing herself." She looked at me; "Forgive me, I'm Inday. I'm sister to Coda and Regit here. What do you need?"

Regit spoke up and explained.

Inday looked at Coda: "Did you agree to this?"

"I mean, no one treats her with respect and we need someone close to the family."

"We hardly know him."

"You hardly know this one." Regit hissed a little; "And he has no want for money. Just a good story."

"Fine." She looked me dead in the eyes; "As long as you don't hurt her. We've all done enough to her."

I was very confused.

Mods:

<https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/74215>

<https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/53509>


	4. My Friend Regit

When I first met Regit, we were still youths. I was still to finish my education while he was already a mercenary travelling lands unknown. He happened to be in the Imperial City when we knocked over each over in the market and from there, we had a drink together and he stayed at my house for a while.

My mother's were very concerned that such a young Khajiit was in that line of work and offered him other work but he refused. He told us about losing his twin, his mother and another sister and he planned to go home to Elsweyr since he hadn't heard from his other siblings. My mother's offered to help and from there, a close friendship grew.

We were very different. Him, a Khajiit from a large family with a single mother and myself, an orc and only child with two mother's. The only thing we shared in common was our father's lack of interest in our lives. He didn't care to find his father while I was perhaps too curious for my own good. 

My mother's paid for an escort to take him to Rimmon in Elsweyr and from his letters, we discovered he could not find his other siblings. He did find work as a caravan guard and planned to stay with them but kept in touch.

I still have the letter he wrote informing us he had found his twin who he believed dead. He even drew a sketch of the pair together. They were only seventeen then. 

Now, three years have past and a lot has changed. Regit is a young single father while I am a writer. I'm not particularly famous but I have written for the Black Courier and other newspapers and I wish to write a book.

Being in Skyrim was a chance for me to write about someone everyone looks up to. And personally for me, to be with my friend again.

Regit and I spoke at the fireplace. He explained that his sister had somehow ended up in Skyrim through magic and had been adopted by the former Headmaster of Dragon's Keep - Inday, Coda and another sister called Leona's - father. His twin hadn't said much how she came to Dragon's Keep nor could she explain how the Thalmor who had kidnapped her could do what he could do. He was very much in the dark as I was. And he wanted some help to find out.

"And on the plus side, stop her from helping so many people. Most don't deserve it." He muttered.

I heard the door open. I peered over and noticed it was a female Khajiit.

She too had red fur.

Regit called her over. It was Sayori.

I had never seen a frail and stressed woman my age but Sayori had just come out of the rain and was visibly tried. And she very shy - worse than myself - when she nodded at me when her brother introduced me.

"Look, you go and rest and I'll let Inday know your here."

"She was expecting me?"

"You tend to show up without inviting yourself anyway."

She seemed to except that though I would have argued.

When she was upstairs, Regit turned to me; "Well there you go. You've met the Dragonborn."

I was in the middle of drinking some mead. 

I spat it all out; "What?!"


	5. The Quiet Dragonborn

Regit couldn't help but laugh and I thought he just said it as a joke.

But something told me this was no joke.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Believe me, Regit didn't think it was true when this one found out. But Regit saw it with his own eyes, We killed a dragon together and the soul could be seen disappearing into her. And she uses the shout."

Before I could ask more, the door was heard to open and Regit was distracted by Coda rushing to greet his other sister Leona.

Leona was a warrior. You could tell. She had the most wonderful dark red hair that she tied back. Inday and Coda could have been twins while Leona stood out. Or she should have stood out if it weren't for the fact her youngest sister - an adopted Khajiit - was a Dragonborn.

"Who is this?" she asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"This is my friend from the Imperial City - Lorel." Regit said.

"Forgive my manners, but our family have had trouble with the Orcs in the past."

"Oh?" I was puzzled.

She smiled; "I see that I misjudged you. Welcome. Why are you here?"

"Regit sent him a letter for him to meet Sayori." Regit answered, "he is a writer who wants to write a book on the Dragonborn."

"Regit, does she know about this?" Leona didn't sound sure.

"Of course not. She'd have avoided me if she knew."

"You are terrible. Both of you." She looked at Coda.

"What did I do?" Coda acted offended.

"I'm sure you had a hand in it. What about Inday?"

"She thought the idea was good."

As if my chance, we heard an annoyed grunt and Leona, Coda and Regit suddenly abandoned me as they rushed upstairs. I cautiously followed to see them surrounding the female Khajiit I had seen and just bee told was _the_ Dragonborn."

She was not in a relaxing dream. Or at least, her breathing told us she hadn't simply just curled up on the ground. she was just exhausted.

"I'm not waking her." Inday declared; "I'm not risking a shout."

"I'll do it." Leona sighed and she bent down and gave her furry sister a shake. The Khajiit woke up quickly, blinked and slowly got up.

"That's never happened before."

It was the softest voice I could possibly hear out of a Khajiit.

This was the Dragonborn?

"Sure." Inday didn't believe her; "You can use my bed but you're getting rid of the fur later."

"I'm fine. Honest."

"No your not."

"No. No really am fine."

"Sayori." Coda spoke up with a firm voice; "no your not."

The Khajiit kept her eyes t the ground; "Please leave me alone."

I couldn't help but notice that the Dragonborn was behaving like a shy little girl. The orc child watching with wide eys seemed much older.

Inday was in no mood; "Fine. Just let your siblings worry about you. Selfish." And she marched downstairs. We heard her slam something on her desk which got even Leona ad Regit to jump.

"Hard day?" Regit had to ask.

"It's always a hard day." Coda said; "I don't mind a bit of fur if you want to rest in my bed Sayori."

She smiled a little; "Thanks."

"But when you wake, I have someone you need to meet." Regit said; "And it's no fetch and carry mission so you'll like it."

"You're Mr Regit's sister?" Batul now spoke; "You're the one who kills the dragons."

"She's probably killed five already today." Regit chuckled.

"Seven." His sister mumbled.

"My Mistress always talks about the time you gave her new sword to her father for the Jarl." Batul stammered her words; "I wish I had seen you then but...." She suddenly seemed overwhelmed; "Wow..... Wow...."

"I, need to sleep. Nice meeting you." Sayori left quickly.

"She's shy." Regit explained; "Too tired."

Batul noticed me; "Are you rich?"

I was wearing the clothes by mothers had brought me.

"Yes." Regit answered for me; "He is."

"I'm from the Imperial City." I explained; "I'm here to meet Regit's sister.... Once she's feeling ok."

"Can I come with you?"

"Aren't you.... Aren't you an apprentice to someone?"

Her little face fell.

I felt awful.

"He's right. Wait till we hear from them" Leona knew the girl; "If for whatever reason they don't want you back, the Headmistress will find you a home."

"I don't want to go to the Orphanage again. Grelod was there."

"She's dead. Good riddance."

I noticed the glares from Leona and Regit when Coda said that. 

"Really?" Batul was ecstatic; "How did she die? Did she fall over? Did the guards kill her?"

"It's not something to be happy about child." Leona scolded; "Now let's go downstairs and I'll start making us all dinner - Lorel, how about you help me?"

I was no cook but I agreed anyway. I could feel my pulse still beating from hearing the Dragonborn talk.


	6. The First Conversation

"So Regit. Your twin is the Dragonborn."

I noticed Coda was trying not to laugh but I couldn't help it.

Regit thankfully didn't mock me; "Yes. Actually, Regit has not properly introduced his other siblings. Their parents adopted my sister when we separated. Regit considers them his new family. Regit has gained one new bother and two new sisters.”

“Good to meet you.” I showed respect.

“You’re from the Imperial City right?” Inday asked with some excitement; “It is perhaps the only place outside my home that I wish to see.”

“Believe me when your Khajiit brother says this,” Regit answered; “It is not at all a pleasure knowing the vampire nests underground.”

"Don't remind me." I shuddered.

"Please forgive my rudeness earlier on." Inday bobbed; "Our family have had trouble with orcs before."

"I've told him." Leona said.

"Not the reason why." Coda mumbled.

"He doesn't need to know."

"He is a historian" Regit said; "He will need to know sooner or later."

I should quickly write that the young orc child was safely back in Whiterun, though Inday asked Regit to keep a close eye on the goings on with the store owners.

Leona sighed; "The Orc that gave us trouble was our adopted brother - Mash. His father worked for our father until it was discovered that he was a Thalmor spy."

"Sayori and I found out." Coda said; "We had two or three visits from them and father got suspicious. I believe father had him killed but I'm not sure. Anyway, Mash became part of our family."

"He was a very good brother" Inday said; "And then one day - Coda you explain, you were there."

"It was a few weeks before we discovered she was Dragonborn - but I wanted to give her a scare so I hid in the cupboard over there. But instead I hear her ask Mash what he was doing. He had a knife and was heading upstairs. I guess he panicked ad told her right there and then that he was going to kill our father for having his disappear. Sayori fought him and they chased and attacked each other right outside and into the mist. We found his body but Sayori didn't turn up until after she killed her first dragon. She was terrified our father would disown her. But I had told him what happened. He forgave her."

"He would have understood something had gone wrong anyway." Inday said; "We had Mash's urn with us since father still mourned him. But after father himself died, we scattered the ashes in the place we found the body. He betrayed us. Even if his actions did inadvertently save our world."

We heard loud coughing upstairs.

Leona got up; "I'll make sure she comes down to talk. Make sure she eats at least. Coda, come on."

"Why me?"

"Because if I can't convince her to look after herself, you can. Come on." 

"What about me?" Inday asked.

"She'll just ignore you," and Leona went upstairs, followed by a chuckling Coda.

I got up and went near the desk, suddenly nervous.

Regit grinned; "She will be more frightened of you my friend."

"He's not wrong." Inday said.

I heard some talking upstairs and then some footsteps. Paw-steps really.

I looked away as the presence of the Dragonborn filled the room.

I could hear Regit asking how his sister was but I couldn’t make out much. Then he came up and gestured to me to come down.

“Right there my friend.” He said, practically shoving me to my seat at the table.

It was very hard for me to contain my excitement. The Dragonborn was sitting down eating, her mind on the food, and I was opposite her.

She didn’t even look at me.

Regit sat at the head of the table; “Regit was thinking we could head to Markarth and donate to the workmen there. It is not a good place for them.”

"I suppose."

Very soft voice.

"With Inigo or someone obviously."

Still without looking at me; I saw a claw point; “Who’s he?”

She spoke with a bluntness that made what hairs I had stand on end.

“This is Lorel. He’s from the Imperial City.”

I saw the frown.

Regit sensed his sister’s mood; “Yes, I know him.”

“From where?” she asked, ignoring me.

“A long time ago.”

She finally looked at me; “Hello.”

“Hello.”

I don’t know how I managed to sound so casual.

The fire in the Dragonborn’s eyes.

I was already afraid for my life.

“Sayori has always had bad manners.” Regit joked; “Mostly because half of Skyrim are trying to kill her.”

“Half of Skyrim are idiots.” The Dragonborn muttered, getting a laugh from Inday and Regit.

Then she looked at me again; “So Cyrodiil?”

“Yes." I squeaked, much to my embarrassment. Thankfully, orcs don't have high pitched volume so it wasn't noticeable.

“Why are you here then?”

“I’m a historian.”

“Oh God’s, another one?” She sighed; “Very well, where do you want to go?”

“We’ve had a few stupid people ask for escort” Regit quickly explained, “not enough gold in the world would make us like that type of work.” He then turned to his sister; “He is actually interested in you.”

She was visibly stunned; “Me?”

“I know. What could possibly make him interested in you? Dragon-killer.”

“Shut up” she hissed quietly at him.

“You two play nice.” Inday warned; “I still have father’s birch. I don’t care if one of you is the Dragonborn.”

“In all seriousness” Sayori appeared to be calmer; “Why me?”

I explained that as well as a historian, I was tasked to report the goings on in Skyrim. The fight with the dragons, the assassination of the emperor, the civil war ect…. And then, there were so much stories about the Dragonborn that the court itself had tasked me to find “whoever it was” and write everything about them. And Regit had offered to help......

“Comes with being a legend.” Regit teased though he was clearly very proud of his twin.

“Where are your guards?” She asked, concerned.

“I brought him.” Regit said.

She hit him lightly on the arm; “Don’t put yourself in danger for me! And stop copying the way I talk.”

“Regit has been in Skyrim long enough to forget how to speak his mother tongue. You never had that problem.”

I saw the Imperials give me a look. This was very common for the twins to interact like this.

"I don't really know what to say to you." Sayori said; "Perhaps when I know you better, I will talk more."

"Your Imperial siblings told me about Mash - I swear I won't be like him."

That was the wrong thing to say. And I knew it straight away.

She kept calm; "I know that not all Orcs were like him. Forgive me, I do not wish to talk of it."

Regit looked angry at me.

Great start.


	7. The Third Child

The Journey to Markarth was - in Regit's words - surprisingly uneventful. 

When we got there by carriage though, the city was closed.

"So... what do we do?" Regit asked.

Sayori sighed; "I'll deal with it."

And she just disappeared.

"Sorry?" I was confused.

"Sayori is the only one who can solve these things." Regit admitted; "Khajiit is not as fast or sneaky as his little sister. The Dragonborn is lucky."

"All the same, should we help her?"

"We'd only get in the way." Regit looked around; "Regit will check with the carriage that we can use it to go home. Hold on."

I was left alone.

But then i felt a pat and turned around to see an Imperial man with blonde, slightly long hair.

"Lucien Flavius at your service." He bowed to me; "I believe I may have seen you around the Imperial City."

I realized he was probably right; "Your mother is Captain Lyra Flavius? My orc mother served her for a time."

"Ah yes. Are you adventuring yourself?"

"In a way. Do you know the Dragonborn?"

"Indeed I do. We met in Falkreath you see, in the Inn-"

"You again?"

We turned to see Regit.

"Ah...." Lucien gave a nervous laugh; "Regit. How delighted to see you."

Regit;s frown was deep; "Sayori said this one was in Morthel. Taking a break to study?"

"Actually she should have said here. Markarth."

"So why is the city closed?"

Lucien giggled nervously; "Ah, uh.... so perhaps some machines may have gotten lose in the palace part?"

Sayori appeared behind her brother; "It's done."

We all looked at her.

"I've sorted it. Machines are down. A few guards dead but the Jarl is safe. Also found this kid."

We looked down.

It was an orc child who was looking around nervously. A boy this time.

"Hello there!" Lucien tried to be friendly.

"Don't scare the kid." Regit said. No hint of jest.

"You!"

We all saw a Nord woman march up to us. She reached out and grabbed the child from the Dragonborn; "How dare you! And how dare you talk with these Khajiit! Filthy creatures!"

A guard was right there; "Ah, Ma'am? This Khajiit is Thane."

I noticed Regit give his sister a look. 

"Oh!" The woman bowed; "My apologies."

It was clear the Dragonborn was not keen on this reception; “Alright….” She looked at the little Orc; “What happened here?”

The boy clearly didn’t expect to be asked; “Uh…. I ran away.”

“He ran away from his Orc Hold and now he keeps running away from the one place that took him in!” The Nord woman spoke up angrily.

Sayori didn't even look at her; "I'm talking. Be quiet."

The Orc child's eyes widened.

The Nord woman took Sayori's shoulder and pressed herself between her and the child; "Now look here. I am Matron of the Orphanage over there! We have four young orcs and two nords and this little pig child-"

"The last time a Headmistress of an Orphanage tried my patience, she was later found dead in her bed." Sayori's voice was quiet but I could see her teeth; "Get your hands off me hag."

"This one should heed her warnings." Regit's paw was on his sword; "Leave the boy with us."

The woman let go; "Very well. But he is not welcome back! And you" she looked at the Dragonborn; "Will not enter my orphanage!"

Sayori opened her mouth.

I couldn't make out the words but something like magicka seemed to come out and for a moment, the woman was covered in frost. Then she wasn't.

She turned and fled.

Regit put his paw on Sayori; "Sit and be calm."

She pulled away with an irritated snarl but she obeyed.

Then he bent down to the child's level; "So, who does Regit have the pleasure of speaking to?"

“Gakkenfe”. The boy said; "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No need. You will be coming home with me."

Gakkenfe’s eyes widened; “Like an Apprentice? Or.... a son?”

“Sure.” Regit nodded; "If that's what you want?"

“I can arrange for Breezehouse to be bigger.” Sayori told her brother; "Let me speak with the Jarl when we get to Whiterun."

"You calm down quickly." He teased.

"Don't test me brother."

He turned to me; "My sister is shy but she knows what to say when her patience is tested."

"I'm still getting used to you praising me." His sister mumbled; "Let's just go. The workmen will get their funds quickly from the Jarl."

"I am very sorry about all that" Lucien said.

"And since when did you become Thane of the Reach? " Regit ignored the Imperial.

"Since I had nothing better to do. And I have a extra house if you ever want to move."

"To this stone dump? No thanks." Then he sighed; “I’m not sure what I’m going to tell Runa and S’bad are going to say about this.”


	8. Wondering

Regit decided to take his new son home while Sayori decided to go for a wonder.

"Follow her." Regit encouraged; "Even a stroll ends up an adventure with her."

"Do shut up." I heard his sister mutter.

Sayori didn't talk much as she wondered. Her ears were always up and her instincts here on high alert. I helped take down a small tribe of forsworn and at least two dragons before she decided she'd had enuogh.

"Is this... Normal?" I finally asked.

"No. It's my normal. But it's not... normal." The Dragonborn admitted.

"Don't you have children?"

"Adopted." Sayori seemed to brighten a little; "Most of them are from the streets."

"I heard you have a Redguard child with you?"

"I haven't officially adopted that kid. I found her in the mountains at the scene of a massacre."

"I assume you know what's it's like. Being orphaned?"

"I'm sure Regit has said what he knows. We both didn't really deal with our father. We were bought up by our mother."

"Until you were taken by the Thalmor."

The brightness left; "Yes."

"Do you know where your mother is now?"

"I don't. Nor most of my siblings. One was executed. Regit tells me the boys became mercenaries. And as far as he knows, the girls moved on. What house though, he can't be sure. I would go if Skryim didn't need me."

I knew then that Regit had been keeping things from his sister.

I knew the twins mother was long dead. Not long after her little girl was taken. And as for the siblings.... There was no real hope that they were living.

"Perhaps I can help with that?" I found myself saying.

She gave me a proper smile; "That would be wonderful."

I felt awful.


	9. Siblings of the Dragonborn

"You haven't told her about your mother."

I was rather blunt with Regit when he returned to Dragon's Nest.

"No." He admitted; "And I don't know how to say it."

Before I could respond, he cheerfully called over his Imperial siblings to the waiting area for me to start taking notes. I'd forgotten I had asked for their input and so quickly got my quill and sat down.

“So uh….. How shall we start?”

Sayori’s twin and her Imperial siblings just stared at me.

Leona was unusually nervous; “I mean…. We met Sayori when she had run away from the Thalmor. She’s never really talked about her time with them or even how she escaped but somehow, she ran from the Embassy all the way to here at Dragon’s Keep.”

Coda showed me the map and I was both amazed and horrified.

"Do you know what she went through there?"

"No" Inday said; "She never told us. And she won't talk of it even now. I can only imagine."

I decided to change the subject; "Why don't we.... Talk about you all?"

"Not much to say really. We were the children of a war hero turned Headmaster. He helped to fund the school, became a respected teacher. We've lived here since we were born."

“I was actually adopted” Leona confessed; “I came from Cyrodiil myself and my parents sent me away at five years old to Dragon’s Keep. They were killed by rogue mages and Headmaster Angianus and his wife became my parents. And honesty, as little as I remember my birth parents, they used servants to bring me up. I wouldn’t have survived with them.” She looked at Inday and Coda; “Inday was a year younger than me and Coda two. He must have been…. Ten?”

“I turned ten that year but I was nine when she turned up.” Coda sad, “She was seven right?”

“Yes.” Regit nodded. “19th of Hearthfire”

“Children’s Day is celebrated in Betony” Inday couldn’t help it.

“You were separated for ten years.” I remarked; “You must have been….. only fourteen when we met?”

“Yes my friend. Regit lied about his age when he told your mother’s he was sixteen.”

“By the God’s Regit.” Leona was horrified; “You’ve been through it haven’t you?”

“It is a shame we did not meet in Rimmon”

We are turned to see Inigo.

He chewed on a sweetroll; “Fergus and I could have helped you and your siblings.”

“Regit is glad you were there for his sister. All of you.”

“Our mother was already sick when Sayori came." Inday continued; "She used to hold her in her arms and let her sleep om her chest. We were already too big and heavy but Sayori – even when she caught up with us in height – was always so light. Her fur kept mother warm too.”

“What about your father Gallius? How was he with her?” I asked,

“Our father adored Sayori but he was…. Hard on her.” Leona answered. “Father was gentle but he was also very strict with us. With Sayori, he was a lot more strict because she was a traumatized little girl. She’d dealt with the Thalmor after all – and Regit told me how she was taken from her family. I was the one who saw her outside. Our old maid was beating her with a broomstick and Papa took her in. She was in terrible shape.”

“Sayori always called father “sir””. Inday said; “I can only remember…. About four times that she called him “Papa””.

“Papa was so strict with her – especially after our mother died. It didn’t bother her as much as it did the rest of us, but I still feel sorry when I remember the many times I got her in trouble”. Coda confessed, “there was this one time we went down to the foot of Dragon’s Keep and we were practicing with bow and arrow…. And I happened to hit a giant. The giant sees that Sayori was the closest and so he went for her. She fought back.” He saw my stunned look; “We hadn’t yet graduated from Dragon’s Keep. I was useless and ran. I found an archer and father came just in time to kill it. Sayori already had some control but her bow was no match for a giant. I told father it was my fault but it didn’t matter to him. He took her down to his basement and I heard him beat her. He didn’t flog me. And I remember feeling furious and I demanded to know why I was being let off and he just said that she should know better.”

“Our own father was not part of our lives.” Regit spoke up; “We only saw him once when we were very small. Our mother was also strict and ruled the house with her own birch. But she was loving and she managed somehow.”

“Khajiit families are strict?” Inday asked.

“Some were, some weren’t.” Inigo answered, “My own parents were retired assassins. Apart from the nightly training sessions, we were a normal loving family.”

“Wasn’t your father an Argonian?”

“My brother Fergus and I were adopted. We were abandoned by our birth mother and a soldier heard our cried and took us to an orphanage. We spent most of our childhood there before our mother was employed there and we finally went home. Then my brother and I went on adventuring.”

“Father really didn’t want Sayori to do any adventuring. He let me and Coda but he refused to accept Sayori wanted to do so to.” Leona spoke up; “I told him out of the three of us, she was the one he should be least worried about. But he wouldn’t hear of it. He wanted her to be a Bard.”

“She’s always been a good musician.” Regit mumbled, “but she was always an archer. An adventurer. She loved books. Mother and our siblings were more than a little astonished at her love for books. even frightened."

"She could have been anything if she weren't the Dragonrbon." 

"How did you all find out?" I asked.

Silence.

Coda gave a sigh; "So uh..... Mash. Mash was our adopted brother. His father was a teacher until it was discovered he was a Thalmor spy. We still don't know why the Thalmor targeted us, we know it may have been because of Sayori but..... Anyway, father adopted Mash. Mash was a great little brother. And then one day I heard him threaten Sayori and she fought back. and before I could get help, they were gone. She was seventeen at the time. We found Mash at least five miles away. But apparently she ran almost to the border, was captured by the Imperial Army along with the Stormclocks. Sent to Helgan. Dragon destroyed it-"

"Sayori can tell him." Inday said.

“I know Sayori told father what really happened. I found his diary. In a strange way, Mash helped her to discover who she was.”

"When did she return?"

"A new student was sent to us with a note. Inigo?"

Inigo seemed sad; "My friend was restless after discovering her new power. Myself and Vilja said we would be there if she wanted to go home and talk. she was scared Gallius would be angry over Mash. He was her brother after all.... Though not a very good one it seems."

"She just cried like a little girl and really held him." Leona said; "He was very gentle with her then. And whatever was said in private, he joined her in her quest."

"And how has it affected you all?" I asked all the siblings.

"Before she was the Dragonborn, she was simply the Khajiit - kitten - that we had taken in." Coda said; "But she was top in every class and was so shy it was almost endearing. Some of our masters were hard on her until father got wind of it. Only he could be hard on her I suppose. He did try to get her to stop studying so much but she had that talent were studying didn't bore her and training never wearied her."

"She never really changed when she became Dragonborn." Leona said; "She's still the very same Sayori we know."

"Not counting the stress and her new deomns." Inday added; "She's been in contact with so much deadra that I worry."

"No matter what happens, I will be there." Inigo promised.

"Where is she?" Regit asked.

"She's right here."

Sure enough. Sayori was leaning against the wall next to Inigo.

Regit gave him a glare.

"What?" Inigo shrugged; "It was not a private conversation. Was it?"

Sayori didn't look at us; "Inigo, if you have any mead, I'd like some. Maybe two."

"Are you... ok my friend?" Inigo watched her go to the kitchen.

"I'm fine."

"Gods...." Coda mumbled, his face in his hands.


	10. The Forgotten Brother

Sayori drank through a whole wine bottle to herself before she acknowledged the others; "Five dragons in one day. That is a record surely?"

"I thought most of them were on your side now?" Leona asked.

"Don't ask me." The Dragonborn sighed; "If I can avoid one more dragon slaying tomorrow, I will thank the God's." She couldn't hide her exhaustion; "I wish to spend more time at home but whenever I do, I get called away again."

"You will miss these times when the Thalmor attack." Regit said.

Sayori glared at him.

"Um...." I interrupted; "Is it a bad time to be asking you questions for my book?"

"I never have a good time. But sure." Sayori had another wine bottle ready.

"Can you..... Tell me what went on with you and.... Your Orsimer brother?"

To my relief but her family's uncertainty, Sayori was frank; "I knew something was wrong. He was a very kind boy but as he got older, he had questions. And those questions weren't answered correctly. I guess he figured out that Gallius had something to do with it. Maybe even me. And so I kept my eyes on him."

"You should have told someone." Inday said.

"And what? Worried you all? Anyway I saw him take a knife from the kitchen so I stopped him. Then we fought."

"And somehow ended up in the Marshes?"

"Somehow. Yes. I could even see Morthal but I was afraid the guards would kill us both. I hoped to merely weary him....."

"But you killed him?"

"I didn't stay long enough to see him dead." Sayori admitted; "At some point, I could feel my health was at it's lowest so I stuck the knife he was using onto himself. I drank the one potion I had but I didn't have enough for him. He just.... He just laughed at first, than began to cry. Begged me to finish him off. And I ran."

Silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't help" Coda said; "I was there."

Sayori opened her mouth again; "I ran as far as I could - I didn't even know I was near the borders. I walked right into a ambush and...... I guess you know the rest?"

I nodded.

Sayori got up; "I need to go to the Falkreath Tower." She looked at Regit; "Apparently there's a Khajiit who knew our brothers."

"What?" It was a flat response; "Have you been searching for them?"

"Not in Skyrim. But I did send notices."

"You could have told me."

"Bringing up bad memories of the past doesn't sit well with you brother."

Regit hid his growing anger; "Who is this Khajiit?"


	11. The Khajjit in the Tower

Regit made the decision to be with Sayori. I was asked to not talk during the conversation. Out of her companions, Inigo was the one the siblings agreed could come.

We heard growls of an orc and rushed upstairs only for the orc to fall down the stairs. I had my sword out and awkwardly put it back.

"Pathetic."

It was an older, mature Khajjit who greeted us. Red fur with what looked like a beard, he seemed like an older version of Regit.

"You're the one who sent the letter?" Regit asked.

"Yes. To you, I am simply Keiko, mercenary and occasional thief. You know how it is Dragonborn." 

"I am not the Dragonborn" Regit gestured to his sister.

"That one?" Keiko chuckled; "Keiko surprised this one could fight three Nords in a brawl."

"I usually just shout - thief." Sayori hissed.

That certainly got the mercenary's eyes go wide and for a short moment, he was intimidated.

But he recovered; "Very well. I get it."

She nodded in response.

"Forgive us" Regit quickly spoke; "Many wish to harm my sister - you understand her suspicions?"

"Suppose so...." The Khajjit shrugged; "I'm not sure who would be stupid enough to challenge the Dragonborn."

"There are a lot of stupid people." Sayori said.

That eased the tension a little.

"Husbar spoke of you in his letters." Regit said; "Who did you meet him?"

"In Rimmon. His older sister - and may Keiko extend his sympathy to you both - had died. He did not speak of his parents but said he had many siblings. One little girl was gone." He glanced at Sayori; "Was that you?"

"It was a long story." Regit stopped his sister from answering.

Despite her usual preference for silence, I could tell that really annoyed her.

"Anyways," Keiko spoke smelt the dead rat he was preparing; "Husbar was very keen to work and provide for his family. I had lost my own partner to the Jungle and he seemed like a capable young warrior so I agreed to go with him for a while."

"And Elahbrah?"

"Husbar introduced Kieko to his brother. Not as impressive but both were just as desperate to provide. He was very eager to learn. Keiko was able to meet with more Khajjit and we set off. The brothers proved to be very good - Husbar of course, was better. Elahbrah preferred to thieve what he could but - one supposes that works well too."

"Then?" Regit seemed afraid to ask.

"Elahbrah was the first to go. Too much risks. We were in the Imperial City. We heard from a letter that you were there."

Regit nodded; "But.... Regit never saw you."

Sayori was staring at her brother. She already knew.

"Vampire Thralls in the Inns. They saw they're belongings were stolen and they found it on your older brother. Before we knew it, he was down in the cellars. He was one of them by the time we could do anything. He didn't attack. He helped us attack the ones who made him one of them. Then he told his little brother to finish him off. I offered to put my paw on the sword to ease both their pain. It was as painless as it could have been."

"And so you moved on?"

"Keiko told Husbar we could find you but he didn't want to. Said he didn't want you to know what had happened. Refused to write anymore letters despite his sister begging him too. He was never the same." Keiko finally showed some sadness; "He was a good kid your brother."

"What happened to him?"

"He lasted a year. We were actually back in Rimmon when he took me to his house. His sister hadn't written much and he wanted to surprise her."

"The house was burnt." Regit said.

"Yes. And the neighbors said no one survived."

I knew Regit knew all this.

But I also knew Sayori didn't.

Regit didn't even look at his sister who was silently taken in everything, her eyes widening in....

It would be too simple to call it shock.

Just, pure, devastation.

And Regit still didn't turn to look at his sister; "Regit knew the house was burnt. I wondered if I had lost my whole family. Brothers did not send letters but did not know why."

"Husbar ...." Keiko was careful; "He was lost. He showed me the graves of his even younger siblings and we went to the temple to find his sisters. There was nothing. Too burnt up."

I heard breath escape Sayori. She was trembling.

Thankfully Inigo heard it too and gently came near, tugging at her arm to show he was there.

"But what of Husbar? where is he now?" Regit asked.

"He's in the temple." Keiko said; "He took a knife and slit his wrists. Keiko made sure he was placed next to his mother."

"Thank you." Sayori said after a long pause.

Regit finally turned to her; "You should go home."

"I-"

"Go home."

Inigo interrupted the angry silence; "My friend. We should visit your children."

Without a word but a knowing glare towards her brother, Sayori left.

Inigo turned to Regit; "We grieve differently. Give yourself some space."

"Fine." Regit was sharp; "Go with her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He turned to Keiko; "Do you need shelter?"

"I plan to leave Skyrim as soon as possible." Keiko said; "I miss my homeland and the dragon situation doesn't agree with me."

"If there were anything for me to go back to, I'd follow." Regit said.

"Perhaps one day young man." Keiko nodded to where Sayori was; "But that one needs her family. Stay with her."

"Why didn't Husbar tell him about your mother?" I bravely asked Regit as we walked to Lakeview Manor - the Dragonborn's House.

"We always said it was too dangerous. We lost one sister to the Thalmor. They may have killed us all if we talked about what had happened. Khajjit are known to spy for the Thalmor - filthy scum."

"You should really tell your sister." I said; "I realize what she heard today upset her, but you can't leave her in the dark. You have to tell her."

Regit just shook his head.


	12. Home of the Dragonborn

I didn't see Sayori again for two days. I stayed in Dragon's Keep and listed my notes. I also sent a letter to both my mother's to tell them I was safe and well.

Regit - still not wanting to talk about the Khajiit mercenary - took me to the home of the Dragonborn. A small Manor near that very tower.

A little Argonion opened the door after Regit said a phrase - a safe password.

"Hello Uncle Regit."

I realized this was the boy Regit had mentioned that was rescued in Dawnstar.

"Ram-Ku!" Regit was pleased to see the boy; "And how many times? Little one does not say the "t" in my name."

"Why is it spelt that way?"

"Our parents never told us why." Regit said with a grin; "Call your uncle how you wish - your Mama uses the "T" all the time anyhows. How is my sister?"

Ram-Ku looked around and then said quietly; "Mama's been acting stranger than usual. Papa says she's just tired."

Wait.

"Papa?" Regit hid his surprise very well.

"Well he's not Papa yet, but Sofie and the others think he will be. I like him. Sofie thinks Mama should marry Anum-La - the Argonian she met in the swamps of Morthal. She's here too."

Lakeview Manor was small but full of life. I could hear children playing and a few adults who warmly greeted Regit while looking at me with curiosity. A very friendly place.

A huge Nord with a tatoo on his face was the only one who stood silently. He seemed bored.

Regit took me to the basement. Sayori was teaching one of her kids - a little grey Khajiit girl - to defend herself when she saw us;

"That'll do." She told her daughter; "I'll see you later."

"Don't stay away too long Mama." And the child left.

"About last time" Regit seemed uncomfortable; "I'm.... Sorry for my behavior. That was not right. Regit was.... I was grieving. And I didn't want to hear you cry."

"No. I understand." She looked at me; "Regit used to get very upset when I was told off or was crying. He's never changed. Except he's old and can't keep up with his sister."

She threw a dagger at him - he barely caught it just in time.

I froze in fear.

He just chuckled; "Not fair. By the way, who is this "Papa" young Ram-Ku was on about?"

Sayori sighed; "He asks if all the men I make friends with is going to be his father."

"That big Nord up there?"

"Kaiden. The Thalmor had him and I freed him. Like Inigo, he's decided to stay and pay his debt." Again she sighed; "We've had at least two giants try to attack the Manor. We've lost all the chickens and a cow. I can buy more, but I'm more concerned about the kids."

"What about that house is Solitude?" Regit asked.

"Not enough room yet. I've paid builders to look into it. Until then, we will have to stay here. I'm not taking them to Markharth. The place gives me a bad taste."

Regit turned to me; "Silver-Blood family had Sayori arrested on false charges. Inigo came running to Dragon's Reach - Coda, Leona and I just arrived only to find she had escaped. We only really go if we need to go. I haven't been back since I took my son from there."

"How is he?" Sayori asked.

"A few rough days with other children but Runa and S'Bad get on with him. A few reminders who is Aunt is, and we get no more trouble."

Sayori shook her head; "You're awful."

"What about you? Have you been keeping well?"

"I've been here as you've told me too..... I always knew they were dead. Just.... Hearing it was still hard."

"Yes." Regit didn't know what to say.

"But Mama.... No one mentioned her."

"Mama..... Mama was in despair when you were taken. Then Jahadra killed that Thalmor.... One day I woke up and Mama was gone. Fash'rin and the others wouldn't tell me where she was gone."

I was silent. I wish I had spoken but the pain in both of the twins eyes made me cower.

"Now everyone is gone...." Sayori's voice was weak.

Regit nodded; "Yes. But..... We're here. And we have families. We have to carry on."

Sayori nodded; "I have to for Tamriel anyhow."

"And I'll be at your side for as long as I can." Regit looked at me; "Lorel, how about you tell us where our next adventure is going to be?"

I could see the fire in their eyes. The twins were ready to go out there.

I tried to think hard.


	13. The White Phail

Regit and Sayori were not born into adventuring but they are sure born for it.

Regit was always a strong, capable warrior. Sayori however was something else. Even if she were not Dragonborn, she would have put fear in many. She could have been a warrior, witch - whatever. Those foolish to attack did not live to regret their decision.

During my time adventuring, I got to know Inigo but I also met an Argonian named Anum-La. She had quite the mouth on her. She joked, drank and was a skilled swordsman... woman.

And it was also very clear to me that Sayori was very shy around her.

Inigo told me he thought she was in love with the "lizard". I wasn't quite sure what the appeal was.

"Just... Don't tell Regit." Inigo said; "He's always been suspicious of her friends."

We ended up in Windhelm.

"I do not like it here." Inigo muttered under his breath.

Neither did I. The place was depressing.

And quite a few of the guards muttered at us. I was a "pig-man" apparently. Anum-La was told to go back to the docks while at least three times, Regit, Inigo and Sayori were told to leave. Sayori ended up using a shout to get the guards to remember who she was and back off.

"Why are we here?" Regit asked.

"I have a delivery."

"The sooner we leave the better."

We entered a shop called "The White Phail" where an Altmer and an Imperial were arguing.

Sayori quietly left the note on the counter before turning to leave.

"You're not going to buy anything?" The elderly Altmer demanded. 

“Who is that?” A young voice was heard from the stairs.

“Quiet boy!” The elderly Altmer shouted before going into a coughing fit.

My eyes met Sayori’s, sharing how awkward we felt.

“Master.” The Imperial was very polite; “Once again, I ask you not to take such a trip.”

"Grandfather - that's the Dragonborn."

"Cirion! Quiet!"

Cirion was a tall lad - obviously, he was Altmer - but he was in rags and he didn't have the usual smugness you see in young elves.

Nurellion, the grandfather, was a sick altmer who wanted to find some "white Phail" - namesake of his shop - saying it could help his health.

Sayori volunteered herself.

I noticed Regit roll his eyes; "No promises."

Nurellio growled; "There is payment young man."

Meanwhile, Cirion had tugged at the Dragonborn's sleeve and was asking a hundred questions. To my surprise, Sayori wasn't as shy around children and answered as best she could - ignoring the rest of us.

Regit finally had enough; "We have our own children to go back to after this quest."

And the quest was done. Except the Phaill was already broken when we found it.

It was devastating news for everyone. Especially Cirion.

"Can Quintus look after you?" Sayori asked him.

“As kind as Quintus is….. He’s not going to be around for as long as me.” The boy said sheepishly, "And I.... I don't like it here. A lot of nasty people."

“I could find someone willing to take you in,” Sayori said; “But my offer is you stay for a while at Lakeview away from this place – if you hate it that much.”

“I will wait it out until my Grandfather passes.” Cirion said; “But I wish you luck and thank you for your help.”

“You have a soft spot for children.” Alum-La commended once we were out in the cold again.

“I do.” Sayori nodded.

I noticed Anum-La was looking at the younger creature with new found respect.

Mod links: <https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrim/mods/94004>


	14. Mor Khazgur

Regit returned to his children in Whiterun and I could see for myself that young Gakkenfe was very happy. Runa and S'bad were protective of him after a few "spats" with the Jarl's children but it seemed the children were now used to him and enjoyed playing together.

With Regit out of the way, Sayori was a lot less quiet - much more outgoing and she spoke more. This was important for me and soon I had to buy three books just to write my notes.

I also saw more flirting going on between Anum-La and Sayori. The Khajiit was still very shy which made her enduring while Anum-La teased her gently.

One day, we ended up in an Orc settlement called "Mor Khazgur".

Mor Khazgur is situated along the northern border of the Reach near the region of Haafinger. The entrance to the Khazgur stronghold is to the north, with a path leading into Haafingar and the western woodlands. In the middle of the stronghold is the Chieftain's Longhouse, where the local Orcs had lived in Mor Khazgur. All along the wooden walls were different towers that overlook the Reach countryside, and another overlooking the stronghold.

Sayori had decided to go there to meet a friend - Borgakh the Steel Heart. Sayori had paid the stronghold the dowry which meant Borgakh could return anytime while still be free to explore. Sayori mentioned that Borgakh had wanted to join the Blades but she herself convinced the orc not to. 

"I am still friends with the Blades." Sayori said; "But I don't like their methods."

"It's complicated" Inigo added.

"They're bastards" Anum-La said frankly; "They think they can order you about. That Delphine is spineless."

Chief Larak welcomed us all in - taking particular interest in me - but I noticed Sayori didn't try to be polite. Larek was apparently not kind to his daughters ad as a friend, Sayori couldn't show much respect. Apparently he was in the Legion but that was as much information as I could get.

Borgakh had sent for Sayori for something important. I was in the mine when the orc let us in and showed us the problem.

It was an orc child.

Smaller than the one sent to Dragons Keep.

"Who is this?" Sayori's voice went gentle for the frightened child.


	15. Atarga

The child didn't speak but was clearly fascinated by the Khajiit's fur. Especially Inigo's.

Olur, a young smith, joined us; "This is Atarga."

Atarga's father was a worker at the mines. He hated the long hours and the back-breaking work at the mine and wanted something better for his daughter. He started keeping some of the orichalcium ore he mined and selling it in town. He had a small savings built up so he and his daughter could leave the stronghold and start a new life. Unfortunately, he was caught by an orc mining beside him who informed the chief. The chief demanded that Atarga's father pay the blood-price. He lost his life that day. The chief then sent Atarga to work at the mine's in her father's place. 

"We don't want her here." Gul, a minor, muttered; "And unless your here to dig, get out outlanders."

"Ignore Gul" Another minor named Ghamorz spoke up; "We don't want a child working in the mines. It is too dangerous."

"Her father was a traitor." Gul spat before walking away.

"Charming." Anum-La muttered.

As this was happening, Atarga now reached for me.

She was waiting for someone to take her in and show her some kindness.

So I picked her up. And I felt her hold me tighter.

I saw Sayori's eyes on me.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We'll get her out of here." Sayori answered, determined; "Let's speak to the cheif."

"Don't do anything stupid" Olur said.

Larak was clearly surprised to see these outlanders approach with an orc child. Atarga had yet to let go of me.

“How much?” I was the first to speak.

“For what?” He growled.

“To take Atarga away with me?”

Chief Larek glared at the child; “As much as a dowly. Maybe less. I do not need it.”

“I do not like this smelly orc.” Inigo bluntly said to Sayori.

“Neither do I.” The Dragonborn answered.

Chief Larek got up; “Cat! Flea-ridden – what did you say?”

Sayori’s eyes were dangerous; “You heard me.”

“How about a test of strength? You win – you can take the child. You lose, give me money.”

Sayori suddenly pushed me away; “I’ll accept.”

He scoffed and got up; “Fists only. Let’s go!”

“Oh my!” Olur spoke my words.

But before I could do anything, Sayori and the Orc Chief went at it.

Atarga mumbled words I couldn't hear as I held her tight. Inigo and Anum-La cheered Sayori on.

It wasn't a fair fight. Sayori won - but not without a few blows from gloves with steel in them.

The orc chief stared at the Khajiit with contempt. Then he growled; “You bested me. An Orc Chief. Fine. Take that traitors spawn.”

Inigo ushered us and a tired Sayori out of there quickly.

“I am pleased none of your family saw you like that, they would learn bad things.” Inigo teased her.

Sayori was not in the mood; “Solitude is the closest city. Let’s head there and get a carriage out of here. We can stop at Dragons….” She groaned as the pain seemed to hit her; “I hate Haafingar.”

Atarga and I were silent. She told me later that part of her was frightened and part of her was happy she was out of there. She clung to me very hard – she had never seen khajiit before – and it wasn’t until we were walking towards Lake View that she said anything.

“I can reach the branches!”Atarga boasted as she reached for one.

I tried to keep my voice soft; “That's right. You're as tall as me."

Anum-La chuckled; "Princess of the Reach."

"No." Atarga shook her head; "Quuen of Skyrim."

“That’s right. You’re the queen of Skyrim.”

Beside me, Sayori, her mouth bleeding and eyes battered, was gently smiling.


	16. The Kidnap

Having Atarga put a stop to adventuring for a while. Sayori was - understandably - uncomfortable with having me with her when I now had a child.

Inday offered a room at Dragon's Nest but my own lack of skills in warfare seemed to bother the Dragonborn.

But Regit - who met us at Dragon's Nest - assured her that I knew what I was doing - or at least tried to. I don't think he really convinced her.

"You had that Lucien Nord following you around and he had limited skills." I remember him arguing.

"He also doesn't have a child." She replied; "And he's still a companion of mine."

Alum-La and Inigo were standing around, silently listening along with me. I had private talks with them both who had different reasons for following her. Inigo had mistaken her for a friend of his and had now become one of her closest while Alum-La admired the bravery shown by the young Khajiit and......

I guess Alum-La wasn't sure then but I suspect both her and Sayori were already falling in love. 

I met other followers but these two were Sayori's closest while I was there.

Though listening to yet another argument between Regit and Sayori, I knew she cared for every one of them.

But as Regit pointed out - maybe not in a good way - that was not good.

"The way these followers come and go, I'm worried one of them will turn on you. I'm not saying your a bad judge of character but one of them could get captured by our enemies and your life will be i danger."

"My life is always in danger." 

"And you have kids to worry about too you know. For their sakes-"

She finally raised her voice a little; "Do not use my kids-"

The door burst open.

To my shock, Gakkenfe ran in. He was filthy.

"Gakkenfe?" Regit was shocked.

"Papa!" Gakkenfe was tired and frighetened; "Runa and S'bad are gone!" The orc took a few more breaths; "Thalmor!"

The colour on Regit's face would have drained if he had no fur.

Sayori looked at us; "You ready?"

We all nodded.

"I'm coming" Regit said; "Inday, can you watch my boy?"

"I will" Inday said; "Be careful."


	17. No Mercy

Sayori and Regit knew exactly where to go.

Inigo spoke to me about the Thalmor Embassy, telling me Sayori once snuck in, pretending to be a guest.

Sayori overheard them; "It wasn't that exciting Inigo".

"No - and certainly not for the rest of us who had to wait."

He was joking to ease the tension. Sayori smiled. Regit just growled as we reached near the gates.

"There is a way to the dungeon part but we'll need to find the cave." Sayori then sighed; "I hoped not to come back here."

"Bad memories?" I asked.

"More than you know."

I knew I had to remember to try ad talk to her about it.

But first, we had to save those kids.

It was Inigo who remembered where the cave was and a plan was set. All of us would go in and if the kids weren't in the dungeon, we would slowly move to each room - killing any thalmor we saw.

I was uncomfortable even killing an elf but I understood Regit's anger and agreed I wouldn't spare one elf I saw.

We already could hear Runa as Sayori opened the trap door and was the first to get in. She gestured for us all to lay low. If both kids were there, we could get out within minutes.

We crouched and Alum-La and Ingo made their way upstairs to silently kill any guard and block the door. I stayed with Regit who found S'bad asleep in some hay.

Sayori however seemed a little frozen as she watched what was going on.

Runa was being yelled at by an older Khajiit in a cook's uniform. 

And Sayori still didn't move.

Regit was the one - with S'bad still in his arms - to pull Runa away and push the older Khajiit to the ground.

"You!"

The Khajiit saw Sayori.

"Tsavani."

We didn't like the way Sayori said that name.

Tsavani snarled; "You killed my Shavari! And J'datharr! You could have simply escaped!"

Sayori suddenly looked very lost; "Where is Rahoc?"

Now Tsavani grinned.

"Where do you think? Someone had to take the fall for you escaping."

"Papa, she said she knew Auntie Sayori" Runa whispered.

Sayori looked defeated.

"Pathetic." Tsavani hissed; "The Thalmor will know of this - I won't fall. You're own children will be next-"

Tsavani went too close.

And that was it.

"Don't look!" Regit pulled his children close; "Don't look!"

And before I could stop him, he disappeared down the trapdoor. 

I can't really write exactly what Sayori did to Tsavani but the old Khajiit was, I'm sure, later found by the Thalmor in a pool of blood. Many marks all over the body. Sayori showed her no mercy.

Alum-La and Inigo held Sayori in their arms until the Dragonborn seemed to calm down.

"By the Gods....." She sighed; "We need to get out of here."

"Regit's gone." I said.

"And the kids?"

"With him."

That was enough. We left. 

It was a very silent journey back to Lakeview Manor.


	18. Confrontation

"Regit's going to kill me."

Sayori spoke up once we reached the door.

"Is there anything we can do?" Inigo asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'll stay out here. It's not good for the kids to hear it. He'll ask where I am, you tell him I'm outside. Just make sure the kids don't leave the house."

"And if he does in fact kill you?" Alum-La asked.

Sayori looked at me.

I nodded.

  


I went in with Alum-La and Inigo and thankfully, all the children, including Runa and S'bad were fast asleep.

Regit however was pacing upstairs and when he saw us, loudly demanded where his sister was.

I had to hush him and tell him where she was. Then I followed him out.

  


Sayori had made her way down to the lake. In the day it was beautiful but at night, it seemed like a dark pit. The corpse's of slaughterfish lay at her feet.

"Breezehome won't be safe" she spoke before Regit could; "Unless we can be sure they don't try that trick again, we should think about moving you."

"Or that you don't see my children again."

She frowned.

"You know what you did Sayori" Regit was frustrated; "My children have seen death but you..... You went too far. They could have seen that and been traumatized. What - why did you do that?"

Sayori looked at me; "Still writing your book?"

"Um, yes." I answered.

Sayori sighed; "It's complicated Regit. I don't like complicated-"

"I'd rather attempt to understand you than be left in the dark."

Regit seemed to lose his ability to speak in third person when upset or angry. He was both here.

"I don't know if I can....." I heard the Dragonborn suddenly whimper; "I don't know....."

"Did she.....Was she someone you knew?"

"Yeah I knew her." Sayori noticed another slaughterfish and with little effort, burned it to death; "I tried to prep myself to talk about it but I don't think I can. Not yet."

Regit looked worried. Then disappointed; "If I don't know any sooner, I'm not letting you near my kids."

Sayori's face dropped.

  


We heard a familer voice call out and I saw Atarga being carried by Coda. Inday and Leona were also there, Gakkenfe walked next to Leona and was visably pleased to see his father.

Regit didn't hide his frustration; "We're talking. Just go into the Manor. I'll see you there Gakkenfe."

Inday gave her siblings a look and they nodded, taking the kids out of danger.

  


"What happened?" Inday demanded. Apparently, she was the peacemaker of the family.

Regit told her what had happened in the Embassy, and how when he left, Sayori had to be held back from completely destroying the Khajiits body. He was disgusted, but more so that she did in front of two of his kids who were already frightened.

I could see his point. But I also knew Sayori was usually someone with a calm head. Something had snapped in the young Khajiit.

And so did Inday who looked at her younger furry sibling with both horror and worry;

"What made you snap little one?" She asked.

"She won't say." Regit answered, "Apparently it's too hard."

Sayori grabbed her ears.

“Regit. Stop.” Inday spoke up.

“Stay out of this.”

“You’re both part of my family and I’m telling you to stop. You’ll regret this.”

“She’s had the luxury growing up and not needing to worry if she’s going to survive the next day!”

“At least you had the luxury of knowing what had happened to your own mother!”

Sayori finally gave her brother eye contact; “You _knew_ what happened to mother?”

Regit growled; “Stop it.”

“Regit-”

“Stop…. Just stop with this act! You killed Alduin! We all know you murdered the Emperor – you can’t just stay like this… Like you’re still that seven-year-old back at Elysweyr!”

Inday was now wishing she hadn’t said anything; “Both of you please!”

  


“I love you.”

Regit looked at his sister.

She was no longer gripping her ears so we could see the tears; “I missed you every day. I missed….. I had these dreams that you were killed by fire, Thalmor…. Everything that my imagination could throw at me. When I saw you outside Whiterun with that torch and stupid steel armour, it was the first time I felt a sense of peace. I didn’t know why you never spoke to me about mother but I didn’t want to hurt you…. I figured….. I…… I just wish I didn’t…..”

A dragon’s roar was heard.

Sayori suddenly gasped out a groan of rage; “Why won’t they go away?!”

And in a second, she was gone.

"Go after her" Regit ordered me. His tone was a lot less angry.

I obeyed.

  


  



	19. A Small Confession

Inday came with me as she was very concerned for her sister.

We followed the dragon's roar until we found ourselves back at Dragon's Keep.

The dragon lay dead on the pathway.

And Sayori just stood there.

As we approached, so did one of the professors:

“Did you have to make it land on the path? Now we will have to move it.”

Sayori said nothing.

I had to speak up; “A thank you wouldn’t hurt.”

“I agree.” Inday made her presence known to the professor.”

“Oh Miss….. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize this was your sister. The…. Dragon-slayer.”

“Dragonborn. And you know what, you insulted my sister so many times when we were kids – that when I became Headmistress, Sayori had to beg me not to fire you straight away. You’re suspended without pay. You’re free to wonder the school but you will not instruct the students or staff.” She then turned to Sayori; "Let's get you home."

“The Headmaster’s daughter insulted by his own staff?” I asked after we got to Dragon's Nest, thinking Sayori wasn't listening.

Inday was having none of it; “It was luxury for me, Coda and Leona. Sayori was never treated as an equal. Not by the school, not by father.”

“At least I had a home.” Sayori spoke, with the saddest smile I had ever seen.

"Regit will come around" Inday said to her; "He will understand you couldn't control yourself even if you can't bring yourself to say anything."

Sayori paced a little as myself and Inday watched her. Then she pointed at the steps;

"There's a dead Thalmor under there."

We stared at her.

“I killed a Thalmor. Gallius and I killed a Thalmor together. He couldn’t treat me like the rest of you after that. He was here for me."

"You mean....." Inday's voice was shaking.

"That's when he realized there was a spy and that's how Mash came into the family. Because of this thalmor. They were looking for me. I lived there - when they took me from......" Her words fell; "Can you at least tell Leona and Coda? I want to try and tell Regit myself."

"Do you want my help?" I asked.

She looked at me; "Actually, yes."


	20. Rahoc and Arniss

We travelled back to Lakeview Manor. It was oddly quiet on the way and it was oddly quiet at the Manor.

Inday left me and Sayori together, wisely hoping that being by myself would get the Khajiit to open up a little. We sat at the outdoor table looking across at the sunrise.

"So....." Sayori had some mead ready; “The Thalmor took me from my mother and siblings and – I don’t know how – And I spent some time at the Embassy.” Sayori’s voice was so quiet I had to squint to hear. “Rahoc was this wood- elf who run errands – did small jobs here and there. Made himself available. I was kept in a cell at first. Starved until I was put to work in the kitchens. He would stare through the bars if he was in there. He never said a word. I heard the Thalmor torture people in there and it was all I could do to drown the noise out. Then in the kitchens, it was run by that Khajiit.”

“That other Khajiit she was talking about?” I asked, gently.

“Shavari. I knew her as an Agent in training. Elemental Mage. After my…. Incident, they made her track me in Riften. I don’t think she recognized me but I did. Tried to reason with her, make her go away but she took out her knife. Vilja and Inigo got to her first.”

“Were you friends?”

“Gods. No.” She sniffed; “Tsavani used to give her sweetrolls on her way to training. They were not mother and daughter, but she treated her as such. And I would be sweeping or at the sink – doing whatever Tsavani had asked – shouted at me to do. Rahoc would come in with boxes of vegetables I had to cut. At evenings, he would then chat to the cook and sometimes order me to warm his shoes or get him some ale. We never really spoke until….” She drank some ale; “Tsavani would beat me nearly every day. Usually with a fist, we khajiit don’t really need weapons….. and one day, she grabbed the broom I had and struck me several times – then she dropped it and her claws came out. I did my best to hide my face until I was out.”

I didn’t know what to say. Instead, I wrote down everything she said.

Sayori kept her eyes shut as she came to. She could hear Shavari crying. Apparently she had walked in and begged Tsavani to stop. Her cries had got Rahoc running. Angry, the cook ordered him to throw the beaten child out into the cold and lock the door.

She kept her eyes close as Rahoc picked her up by the scruff of her neck and walked out.

It was the first time she had been outside in Skyrim. The cold was a shock.

Rahoc mumbled a “why do I always get stuck doing the icky jobs?” He then raised the kitten up to his eye level and saw the new scars – one still visible on Sayori’s nose to this day – and sighed; “God’s Tsavani – you really tried to kill the thing.”

He sighed and dumped her in the snow.

But before he could walk away, perhaps something held him back. Before Sayori dared to move, she felt herself being lifted up – like a baby this time – and she was taken to the guards quarters.

There was only one guard there. The guard was an older High Elf who everyone called “Arniss”. He had fought in a lot of wars and spent his days resting in the guard room. No one asked him to work because he had a very bad leg, but he insisted that he share responsibilities he really shouldn’t have. Still, even Rahoc respected him.

Arniss quickly noticed the child; “Rahoc, what happened?”

“The old cat decided to use her claws on this one.”

Sayori felt herself being placed on the cold stone floor.

“And you’re just leaving her on the floor?” Arniss’s words stopped Rahoc.

He became a little sheepish; “It’s a cat. And besides, there’s….. not enough beds.”

Arniss answered his excuses by getting up – his back clearly causing pain – and picking up the little Khajiit. He then sat back down and held her in his arms.

Sayori kept her eyes closed. She remembered feeling safe for the first time in ages. Her injuries suddenly stopped hurting though she heard no spell uttered nor felt a touch.

Arniss stroked the kittens ears as he examined her injuries; “You know it’s funny…. In all my years in this world, I’ve never seen a Khajiit this small.”

“Arniss, you’ll get ill -”

“Get back to your duties boy.” Arniss had lost his patience; “No one else is going to nurse the child, I might as well do it. I can sleep in this chair if I give her my bed-”

Sayori felt another pair of arms take her.

Rahoc took her from the old elf; “No. I’ll put her in my bed.”

“Wasn’t that easy?” Arniss coughed; “I used restoration. She shouldn’t feel any pain anymore.”

“I didn’t see you do it.” Rahoc was confused as he took Sayori to his bed.

“I’m a Stealth Master Rahoc. Something you could learn while you work here – and put the covers over her!”

“I don’t want my bed covered in fur!”

“You’re in Skyrim boy! The more fur the better.”

Sleep overtook Sayori.

When she woke, she could smell stew. At first, she thought she was back home in Rimmon only to see Arniss at the fireplace, making it himself.

“Hello there,” he noticed her furry head; “Can you walk?”

Sayori was too afraid to talk but she hobbled over to him. She wasn’t in much pain but the beating had taken its toll all over the body. Arniss made her sit down and gave her some stew. It was warm.

Rahoc was also there. Sayori remembered that he didn’t look happy. He rested with a fist and his eyes were not friendly when her own met his.

“Try and eat as much as you can girl.” Arniss said; “You’re with me today.”

Her eyes perked up; “I’m…. With the cook.”

“No you’re not. You will stay here and help me. I’m getting old and I need a companion.”

“Arniss, you’re not going to make her work.” Rahoc complained; “You just want her to play and stay away from those wishing to harm her.”

“Isn’t that what we all should be doing for a child?”

Rahoc sat up but he didn’t have a response.

“Well, any questions?” Arniss then turned to Sayori. "I won't hurt you if it's a stupid question. The young need to ask them after all."

“When am I going home?” was Sayori's question.

Rahoc got up and left.

“Don’t mind him.” Arniss hadn't reacted much to her question; “I’m afraid I don’t know where you came from but if I were to guess, you’re not from around here are you?”

Sayori had yet to know she was in Skyrim, but she knew she was not in Rimmon. So she shook her head.

“Now listen. I can only help a little until you will be asked to do other things. But you haven’t had a day to be a child since you got here. The other elves don’t understand but you Khajiit are intelligent creatures who should not be treated like vermin.” Arniss gave her a doll he had made with some hay; “Have a rest.”

After that day, Sayori started doing odd jobs well away from the kitchen. She would often carry things with Rahoc or clean the guards room. Sometimes even clean Arniss’s shield and armor. Arniss showed her the correct way to take care of weapons and showed sincere amazement of the young Khajiits bow and arrow form. He even gave her some Bard books and allowed her to play with an old lute he had for "self keep" yet never played himself.

And Rahoc began to be a bit more friendlier the more time they got to know each other. He could still be very cold and insult her but he did have an interest in her homeland and his questions opened up an odd friendship.

Sadly, Arniss was soon called away and the guards no longer wanted a Khajiit sleeping with them.

Rahoc – Sayori believes now – took it upon himself to save the child anymore harm by requesting she sleep in his room, as his own extra “help.”

In his own cold way, he said; “I requested that I needed your assistance. With two maids, I doubt our cook will miss you.”

Sayori was confused; “But…. You don’t want me.”

“I’m not a monster Khajiit – I won’t risk you getting hurt like that again.”

Sayori doesn’t know what warmed Rahoc to her. Maybe with Arniss gone, he needed someone who – even vaguely – understood his pain of loss. Arniss was an old elf he felt comfortable talking to. With him gone, the only one who was willing to be his friend was the Khajiit who he mistreated or ignored till now.

It was not a strong friendship with laughs and cuddles, but Rahoc and Sayori listened and respected each other.

She worked mostly outside and Rahoc did his best at finding warm clothes and feeding her. The elves gave her nothing so it was up to him to keep her alive. He cooked when he could and stole what leftovers there was. He was no parent and she remembered how frustrated he could be with her desire to play or daydream.

One day he caught her training with a knife when she was supposed to be outside. He grabbed and raised his arm at her but for some reason, he froze and let her go, muttering the training he had seen from her was very good.

Sayori didn’t know what to make of him at the time, but she understood he was the reason she was still alive so she did her best to behave.

Then one day. Things changed again.

It was an unusually warm day and to her surprise, Rahoc told her they were going outside the gates to pick some flowers for alchemy. He took her to a lake of some sorts (she only remembers it was north of Dragon’s Bridge) and he told her to focus on the flowers while he would get the ninroot.

Sayori was a shy child but she was very observant and guessed correctly that something was up. She could hear trolls and wolves drawing near yet Rahoc didn’t seem fazed and told her it would be fine. And then he turned his back on her and didn’t even tell her to stick close.

And a wolf did appear. But thankfully, it was there that Sayori realized she had the gift or perhaps a good grasp of makica to calm the wolf as he simply growled but walked away.

But the troll that appeared went straight for her. And the wolf got between them and fought him until it lay defeated. The injured troll then turned to Sayori but she managed to keep her distance and burn the troll to death with her flames.

Rahoc had stood behind her, perhaps shocked at what he’d seen. He had underestimated this little girl.

He told her she did very well and he took her back to the Embassy.

She was surprised to see a well dressed wizard waiting for them; “I thought your superiors were clear with their instructions Rahoc?”

“It will be done.” Rahoc promised.

Sayori didn’t know what they were talking about. She does now.

The snow started to fall heavily so the wizard grunted that Rahoc had better “get it over with”.

Rahoc told her to pick some of the flowers that had grown close to the gates.

He had a rather large Ebony knife in his hands.

And as Sayori went back to picking the flowers, she sensed danger again.

Then she saw his shadow, gave a small cry or fear and backed up – flames at the ready.

They stared at each other. Both in fear.

Then, Rahoc dropped the knife and he was on his knees.

Sayori had never seen a grown man cry.

“I don’t understand.” She voiced her confusion.

“They’re evil.” He rambled; “Evil. Not even a child’s life can be spared!”

Before she could ask what was going on, he grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, opened the gate and threw her into the snow.

“Get going – run away – go on!”

Sayori hesitated.

“In the woods – anywhere!” He threw some stones; “Don’t come back! Never come back! Run! Go! Go!”

Sayori could still hear him yelling at her to run and hide as she ran down the hill and kept going. She heard a noise that silenced her friend forever, but she didn’t stop or turn to find out.

She ran as the cold snow fell. She grabbed what plant she saw and ate and ignored the snarls of wild creatures. She didn’t stop even when out of danger and the snow turned to rain.

She remembered collapsing as her energy finally left her. Then some pain. Then a broomstick falling on her and she wondered if she was having a bad dream.

That was when she was brought in by the old soldier who became her father.

I already knew the rest from Leona, Coda and Inday. I didn’t need to ask anymore. Poor Sayori looked emotionally distraught despite bravely telling me all this.

“You must be glad you found your brother.” I said.

“I am.” Sayori admitted; “I was so happy to see him. Just…. Some normality, some…. Something that had nothing to do with this Dragonborn nonsense. And it sounds terrible but I missed him the most. I knew mother was dead, Gallius pretty much said if my mother was indeed as loving as I claimed, she would have answered his inquiry.”

I frowned; “Has… Regit said anything about your family?”

“Gallius told me that Jahadra was executed for killing a Thalmor agent. I suspect it was the one who used the magic to send me to Skyrim. Regit only says he was separated from everyone. I do not know what became of everyone.”

“You just assume she is dead?”

“She would let us know where she is.” Sayori was adamant; “She would never let us wonder. I only hope she was with family. I hope the rest are safe.”

“What if there’s no way of her to let you know?”

“Hmmmm…… I had not thought of that.” She smiled warmly; “Perhaps there is a way. I will try and get Regit at a good time….” Then she frowned; “I can’t leave Skyrim. Not while it’s… Like this.” Then she looked at me; “Maybe…. You could help find her? And them?”

“I’ll….. I’ll see what I can do.” I nodded.

I then realized the door to the manor behind her was open.

Regit and her human siblings were watching and had heard the whole thing.

Even Inigo shared their shock.

Sayori didn't turn. She drank the last of her mead; "Gallius left me his journal. If you want it for your book, I'd ask that you make a copy for yourself. I don't wish to part with it."

"Papa!"


	21. Another Confrontation

"Papa!"

Atarga came running from the door to me. I picked her up and asked how she was.

That was when Sayori noticed the others.

But she kept silent, not wanting to worry my own child or the other children who kept asking why everyone was standing around. Excuses followed and finally, the grownups were alone.

"Inday told us what you confessed." Leona told Sayori; "How could you keep that a secret?"

"Papa said-"

"We know what he said. But the fact the Thalmor knows means that we are in bigger danger than we realized. The children at Dragon's Keep should not be in such danger."

"They tried their luck with Regit's children" Alum-La spoke up; "They won't try that mistake again. And if anything, they know not to mess with the Dragonborn."

Regit was oddly quiet.

Alum-La looked at Sayori; "Brave one, you have been through it. We won't turn our backs on you for past mistakes or what you did. I'm sure there's a lot you did not tell Lorel. Yes?"

Sayori just nodded. She looked defeated, staring at Regit.

"I won't pry for more" I promised; "Not until your ready. And I will not reveal your children nor the children of your family and friends. I will do my best to see that you are as protected as you can be-"

"Where's Mama?"

Sayori was talking to Regit.

Regit looked away.

Sayori didn't let him get away with it; "Regit please! Please - the last I saw her she was on the ground. She tried to save me - what became of her?"

"If you can keep your secrets from me, so will I." Regit answered. 

His voice was not cold but it may as well have been.

Sayroi was visibly crushed but she nodded; "I'm sorry I just..... I miss her too. I don't want to think she too suffered....."

"Regit" I begged my friend to drop his pride.

"Please, if she's gone... Tell me she didn't suffer?"

Silence.

She grabbed her ears; “I’m sorry, I can’t take anymore of this.”

And again, within the blink of an eye, she had vanished.

Regit had wet eyes; “I’ll talk later. I need a drink.”

He turned to see all three of his children behind him.

"Why did you make Auntie Sayori cry?" Runa was frowning at him; "She helped save us."

"It's complicated" He muttered.

"My Mama was killed" Gakkenfe spoke up; "It hurts that I know that but I'd think it would hurt more if no one told me exactly what happened. I know she didn't suffer."

"Can we still see her?" S'bad begged; "She's good to us. I don't like her crying. Or you Papa."

Regit was silent.

Inigo put his paw on Regit's shoulder; "We know it's hard for you both. But you can't keep shielding each other from pain. It creates distrust. And as a friend of Sayori, I want her to rely on her family - especially you. She thinks the world of you. Even before she knew you lived, she spoke well of you."

Regit wiped his eyes; "Alum-La.... Lorel and Inigo will come with me. We'll find the Dragonborn."

"Please be safe." Inday told him as we left, Regit's children waving goodbye.


	22. The Cave

We didn't have lone to find her as a dragon roar was heard and we raced to the scene.

Once again, we found Sayori by a dead dragon but this time she was not alone.

The Blade's were there.

"Esbern wants us to collect the blood" one of the Blade's said; "how to we do that now?"

"I beg pardon for doing my job" Sayori responded sarcastically; "And is he still alive?"

"Delphine wishes you well."

"I don't. Not until she apologizes for her rudeness towards my twin brother. Util then, you won't be seeing me at Sky Haven. Does she not understand?"

"Delphine is stubborn Dragonborn."

"So am I."

The Blade's bowed and left us.

"You didn't tell me that's why you won't go back to Sky Haven" Regit said.

"Only I can call you an ass." Sayori joked though she still had her sad smile.

"I've been an ass to you for a long while haven't I?"

She didn't respond.

"Do you..... Want to do some adventuring?" He asked; "Just for a day?"

"I'd like that."

I knew Regit felt awful. Sayori wasn't even angry with him but I think that made him feel worse.

Inigo and I kept quiet as we followed them both to a cave neither had been in before.

"If there's any spiders, I'm throwing them your way" Regit joked.

"That's your job!" His twin teased back.

There were many spiders - much to Inigo's delight and my terror - but it was good to see them enjoying each others company. They were like children again I suppose. They protected each other, joked rather morbidly but in good fun. They were twins again.

"It is good to see her smiling again" Inigo whispered to me.

I had to agree.

But this cave was no ordinary cave. At first there was a stone wall and I witnessed Sayori's masterful way she learned a new dragon word.

Then there was a ring that Regit found in a chest.

Inscribed was; "past".

"So no ability boost or....?" Sayori was stunned.

My studies from Cyrodil couldn't help them. Inigo could offer no explanation either. 

"I'll try it." Regit said; "Stand by with the restoration."

Inigo and I draw swords to catch anymore spiders or worse, undead.

Regit put on the ring.

Everything went cold.

Any light in the cave suddenly went out causing Sayori to use majicka to light the cave. I did the same.

Regit looked very uncomfortable as the hairs of his fur stood on end. But he wasn't alone and that was of some comfort.

Then it happened.

A figure appeared in front of us. 

It was a Khajiit. 

Sayroi came close to Regit, staring at the figure; "No......"

Regit looked at her; "Sayori...."

Sayori dropped to her knees and grabbed her ears.

"Regit." The figure spoke to him; "Hold her. I cannot."

Regit obeyed, softly stroking his sister's head until she was calmer and able to look at the figure.

"What are we seeing?" Regit asked the figure; "Is it you?"

"Yes" The figure answered; "I am not alone. Your siblings are all here but you only see me because one if not both of you grieve so much for me and I fear I cannot move on to rest - even if my murder was avenged in some way."

"Jahadra." Sayori realized; "She killed that elf? That elf killed you?"

"I was gone the moment you left us little one" The figure said softly; "And I have followed you since then. And you to Regit. I have watched over both of you. I have cried at your tears and smiled at your joys. And I smile now. I@m so proud of you both."

"Can't you rest?" The Dragonborn asked; "Surely you are tired?"

"I am, but you miss me."

"And I will always miss you. You cannot keep doing this to yourself."

"She's right." Regit agreed.

"Then may I say something to you both individually?" The figure didn't wait for an answer; "Regit. I am proud of the man you have become. Despite the hardships, you never swayed from your compassion. I love my Grandchildren. You raise them well. You are brave and kind. Should you ever die with a sword in your hands or in a house, I will be there to help you and reunited with your siblings."

Regit nodded. He looked like a lot of weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Then the figure looked at Sayori.

Sayori looked very frightened.

"You......" The figure seemed a little lost; "I was unnecessary cruel towards you. I knew there was something different about you the moment I held you. And I feared for you safety and could be harsh. Yet you never despised me for it. And I've seen what you've become. Dragonborn. You will go to Sovengarde regardless of what good or evil you have done. And you have done evil yet have done so much good."

Suddenly another figure appeared.

Sayori recognized him; "You won't rest?"

"No." He answered; "I could not leave your mother alone. I couldn't do that to you."

"Gallius" Regit now understood; "The school is doing well. Inday has everything under control."

"I always knew she would" Gallius said.

"Sayori" their mother spoke; "You will never rest easily even with the world-eater destroyed. I fear for you. We all do. But we're so proud of you. And I don't regret my death even if it brought you so much pain. In the end, my death led you to Skyrim and saved so many lives and spirits."

Sayori was trembling; "Please.... please rest....."

"Spirits tied to this world somehow never rest easily little one" Gallius told her; "And we are well. Tired but well." He looked at Regit; "once you remove that ring, it will lose it's power. I am not sure when we can talk again before you both meet your own ends. And that won't be for a very long time."

"Good to know" Regit couldn't help but joke.

"I'm sorry." Sayori said quietly; "I didn't mean for any of this."

"You are a lot stronger and braver than you know." Her mother told her; "And you will do many great things. Alduin was only the beginning. I believe you will find some peace. And when you do, maybe we will both rest."

"I'll try to find it" Sayori promised.

"Don't rush." She looked at Regit; "You both must go. I love you both."

They become blurry and their voices disoriented. Regit felt pain until he took the ring off.

The twins stared at it for a long time.

"i want to go home." Sayori mumbled like a little girl.

"Me too" Regit agreed.

Lakeview Manor was a very welcome sight to return to. 


	23. Final Chapter

With Atarga, I decided to leave perhaps earlier than expected. My experiences with the Dragonborn made it clear to me that Skyrim was not safe for the child or for me.

My own mother's adore the girl and I am forever grateful to my Khajiit friends for leading me to her.

Before I left, I helped Regit with an expansion in Breezehome and saw that guards were deployed to protect the children. We heard nothing from the Thalmor Embassy though the family believe they may strike again.

I also stayed long enough to meet more of Sayori's followers including Vilja who I found to be a strange yet pleasant woman. At least she had a strength of character.

Leona, Coda and Inday returned to work at the school and some of Sayori's adopted children bean their education there. I was impressed at how well behaved all of them were. Sayori was a natural mother despite her own lack of confidence. She didn't want these children to go through what she and Regit went through.

And of course, Alum-La confided in me that she planned to talk propsement soon. I wish them the best.

Sayori was sad to see me go and beyond what she told me of the Embassy, she never truly opened up.

But she did promise to send me a few letters "when she felt like it" to help me with my book.

Regit told me I would need the patience of all the God's.


End file.
